Peacemaker Caso 4 Armonia & Techno
by Peace-san
Summary: De nueva cuenta Peacemaker Reconcilia un par de "amigas" por fuerza ya que viven juntas tan solo por eran vecinas y ciertas circunstancias las juntaron, en fin diviertanse con este curioso caso. La Imagen Usada como portada pertenece a Bio-999 Visiten su galeria en el siguiente enlace: /


_Peacemaker Terapeuta Familiar_

Caso 4: Armonía y Techno

Peacemaker se encontraba en su recién arreglada casa, una vez más, aún se preguntaba de donde había sacado semejante martillo aquella chica, "la psique de este pueblo es terrible." pensaba mientras reacomodaba sus muebles, Kaijiro lo miraba curioso, aquel fantasma se encontraba "sentado" sobre un pequeño librero.

- *¡Peace-san! No deberías hacer enojar a una chica, "la furia de una mujer enojada es como la furia del mar tormentoso." eso decía mi sensei.

- *¡Sabio consejo Kaijiro-san, pero mi trabajo es ese, pacificar los conflictos entre pareja y amigos, claro a veces hay que tocar los puntos molestos para hacerlo porque si no ¿dónde estaríamos sin amor y amistad?

Kaijiro se quedó meditando acerca de lo que Peacemaker acababa de decir, en cierta forma era verdad, qué hubiera sido de él sin sus amigos y compañeros en el campo de batalla, fue en ese momento que llamaron a la puerta de una muy extraña pero rítmica forma.

- *¡Oh! Debe ser la cita de hoy.

Peacemaker se dirigió a abrir mientras Kaijiro se elevaba hasta el techo, el cual atravesó desapareciendo dentro de él, mientras que en la puerta Peacemaker recibía a sus nuevos pacientes, al abrir la puerta lo primero que vio fue a una chica de cabello azulino con toques blancos, unas gafas oscuras cubrían sus ojos y unos audífonos de casco colgaban en su cuello.

- ¡Hyiaa, Doc! ¿Cómo dice que le va, eh? ¡Qué lindo sitio tiene aquí!

- ¡Emm! Gracias Señorita... ¿Emm?

- ¡Scratch!

- ¡Salud!

- ¡Jajajajaja! No, Doc. No estornude, ese es mi apellido, Scratch, me llamo Vinyl Scratch, o Djpon3 como me conocen en el circuito del rave.

- ¡Oh! Ya entiendo, jejeje, adelante.

- ¡Gracias!

- ¡Vaya, que chica tan amable!

La chica con la marca musical en su costado entró con alegre trote, al volverse a la entrada se encontró con la siguiente chica, su color gris contrastaba con el violeta de sus ojos, su cabello negro bien arreglado y un elegante moño al cuello, su mirada era entre severa y muy seria.

- ¿Señorita Octavia, supongo?

- ¡Correcto, Doctor!

- Pase, por favor.

- ¡Gracias!

La chica con la marca de la llave de sol en su costado entró con paso digno y elegante, una vez dentro, Peacemaker las guio hasta los divanes y tomó su pequeña libreta de apuntes.

- ¡Por favor recuéstense! Vamos a ver cuál es su problema, em, Señorita Scratch, comience usted por favor.

- Bueno, Doc. Yo no tengo ningún problema salvó que Wuby es muuuuy sería.

- ¡No me llames Wuby, mi nombre es Octavia!

- Señorita Octavia, por favor no la interrumpa, ya tendrá su turno.

La elegante chica asintió de mala gana.

- ¡Puede continuar, Señorita Vinyl

- ¡Bien! Como le decía, Doc. No le gustan las bromas, no entiende mis chistes, cómo cocino y principalmente no le gusta mi música.

- ¿Eso es todo?

- ¿Umm? Si es todo, oh espera, a veces peleamos por el baño aunque no muy seguido.

- De acuerdo, Señorita Octavia, cuente cuál es el problema.

Octavia suspiró profundamente y con elegancia se recostó en el diván.

- Pues verá doctor, yo vivía feliz y tranquila en casa, hasta que ella llegó, al principio no me importaba ya que sólo era mi vecina de enfrente, cuando ella ponía su música simplemente cerraba mi ventana y listo, pero ahora, ¡Oh, Dulce Celestia! Mi único consuelo es que salgo casi todo el día al conservatorio y ella sale casi toda la noche a su salón de fiestas para sus eventos de disque música.

- ¡Momento! En primera no es una salón de fiestas es un antro y de la mejor clase, segunda mi música es techno, house, beat, dance, trance y a veces algo de slam, entre otras, además mi público le gusta y lo pide.

- ¡Ponis ignorantes!

- ¡Oye! ¡El que nos les guste tú música no quiere decir que sean eso!

- Señoritas por favor tranquilas, mantengan la calma, Señorita Scratch, déjela continuar por favor.

- De acuerdo.

- Bueno gracias, Señorita Scratch, bien Señorita Octavia, ustedes son polos completamente opuestos, tanto en su trabajo como en personalidad, ¡¿Cómo es que ambas viven juntas!?

- Bueno, todo empezó cierto día que la invite a tomar el té, quería convencerla de que le bajara a su música, cuando estuviera en casa, ya que el volumen que usaba era demasiado, recuerdo que entró muy alegre y con sus audífonos a todo volumen, así que le hice señas para que le bajara, al principio pensé que era un caso perdido pero ella se comportó de forma muy atenta y cortes, pensé que sería una salvaje pero fue todo lo contrario incluso reímos un rato por sus ocurrencias, parecía que todo estaba bien, incluso accedió a bajarle a su música, pero al despedirnos le dije que mi casa era su casa y podía venir cuando quisiera, grave error, a los pocos días escuché una tremenda explosión en su casa, la verdad me preocupé pues pensé que le habría pasado algo malo, al salir a ver como se encontraba descubrí que su casa estaba completamente destruida, me alarme al no verla en ese momento, fue entonces que surgió entre los escombros de una forma muy extraña, estaba parada sobre sus patas traseras con una de sus patas delanteras apoyada en cadera y la otra extendida hacia el frente, su cabeza se agitaba de arriba a abajo al ritmo de una extraña música que parecía venir de ella misma.

En ese momento Vinyl interrumpió de forma muy efusiva tanto que hizo brincar a ambos del susto.

- ¡Hey, hey hey! Claro que si venía de mí, es una magia de mi propia invención, la llamó Bass 'n Tremble Shield, permítame hacerle una demostración.

En ese momento saltó del diván e hizo esa extraña pose, un halo mágico la cubrió y empezó agitar su cabeza rítmicamente, en ese momento comenzaron a escucharse percusiones electrónicas altamente rítmicas, conforme aumentaba el cabeceó el halo comenzó a crecer expandiéndose más y más, aquel campo mágico comenzó a empujar los divanes poco a poco y después al propio Peacemaker y a Octavia hasta tenerlos contra la pared, Peacemaker, comenzó a gritarle para que se detuviera, en ese momento Kaijiro se asomó desde el techo pero fue golpeado por el campo mágico haciéndolo retroceder.

- ¡SEÑORITA SCRATCH, DETENGASE, POR FAVOR!

Fue entonces que Vinyl se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y se detuvo de inmediato, Octavia y Peacemaker cayeron al suelo cuando el campo que los presionaba contra la pared desapareció.

- ¡Uups! Lo siento.

- ¡Auh! ¡Entiende lo que tengo que sufrir con ella, Doctor!

- ¡Aaah! En parte, espere, deje acomodo.

Peacemaker halo de nuevo los divanes a su lugar y les pidió que se recostarán de nuevo, luego Octavia prosiguió su relato.

- ¡Bien, como le decía! Al principio pensé que estaba herida aunque al verla de esa forma tan extravagante me reconforto un poco, entonces le pregunté qué había pasado, me dijo que fue un experimento que le salió mal y se volvió a mirar lo que había quedado de su hogar, en ese momento sentí lástima por ella y le dije la frase de la cual me arrepiento, "Si gustas puedes pasar unos días en mi casa en lo que reparan la tuya." Que grave error, desde entonces vive conmigo y eso fue sólo el comienzo.

- ¡Emm! Disculpe que la interrumpa Señorita Octavia, pero quisiera preguntarle algo a la Señorita Scratch.

- De acuerdo, Doctor

- Veamos Señorita Scratch, ¿Cómo fue que...? ¡Señorita Scratch, por favor!

Vinyl tenía puesto sus audífonos y mateaba alegremente, fue cuando notó que Peacemaker agitaba los cascos frente a ella, rápidamente se los quitó y alzó sus gafas descubriendo sus rojizos ojos.

- ¡Disculpe Doc! M-me distraje un poco, qué me decía.

- De acuerdo, pero trate de poner atención, ok, le decía que ¿Cómo fue que estalló su casa?

- Bueno eso fue por un accidente al sobrecargar mis nuevos súper bafles con poder nuclear, ahora que lo pienso, quizás debí sólo usar media carga de energía.

Peacemaker abrió los ojos sorprendido.

- ¿No cree que eso fue algo peligroso?

- Si, al principio, pero me asesore con la chica de la biblioteca, aquí entre nos, es una cerebrito.

- ¡Vaya! Es la segunda vez que alguien me menciona algo sobre la chica de la biblioteca, deberé hacerle una visita pronto, bueno gracias por la aclaración, puede continuar, Señorita Octavia.

- Bien, ¿dónde me quedé? ¡Ah sí! Cuando llegó a mi casa. Bien verá Doctor: ese día no sé cómo pero en cuestión de minutos se apoderó de la habitación de al lado de mi cuarto, no sé de dónde sacó tantas cosas, los primeros días fueron más o menos tranquilos, ella estaba en su cuarto y yo en el mío, poco a poco noté como mi casa cambiaba de ser un lugar ordenado armoniosamente a un desastre musical, retiró unos cuadros que tenía en mi sala remplazándolos con pósters de imágenes incomprensibles.

- ¡Disculpaaa! Eso es arte pop, siento que no te gustaran.

- ¡Pero si parecían hechas por potrillos con crayones, otros parecían vitrales rotos ¡¿Cómo va a ser arte eso?!

- El arte pop se destaca por salir de lo usual y común, una expresión de la cultura moderna.

- ¡No me vengas con eso de que ahora eres culta! Esa música tuya es... ¡Horrible!

- ¡Por si lo sabes! mi música es una forma de expresarme sin palabras, sólo uso mi ritmo.

- ¡Esto es... Suficiente!

Octavia, trató de lanzarse contra Vinyl, pero Peacemaker se interpuso recibiendo un golpe en la mandíbula el cual lo mandó de vuelta a su silla.

- ¡Dulce Celestia! Discúlpeme n-no fue mi intención yo sólo, no quise... Lo siento Doctor

- ¡Auch! N-no se preocupe estoy bien, tiene un buen gancho, Señorita Octavia.

- ¡Vaya Octy! Ese fue un buen golpe.

Octavia se sonrojo profundamente apenada por ese golpe, mientras Peacemaker se reacomodaba la mandíbula que trono al acomodarse nuevamente, por su parte Vinyl trataba de no reír ante el hecho.

- ¡Argh! Creo eso me dolió más que el golpe, bien Señorita Octavia usted más que nadie debe saber que la violencia no resuelve nada, debe calmarse, usted es una chica de un medio cultural muy sofisticado, así que debe guardar compostura, en cuando a usted Señorita Vinyl no debería retarla de esa forma, ella le ha brindado su hogar en... ¡Señorita VINYL!

Vinyl nuevamente se había colocado los audífonos; ya cabeceaba rítmicamente, uno de sus cascos lo tenía puesto en su audífono derecho mientras que con el otro les hacía una señal de silencio, tarareaba una canción con una extraña voz que parecía ser de un semental sólo que metálica. "Up your hoofs, stomp the floor whit my rhythm, my headpanking move up your mane uncontrolled, ¡Yes! I press your soul with my song, feel yours wings shake with my bass and yours horns vibrate with my lights." Después de terminar esa extraña melodía usó su magia para quitarle su libreta a Peacemaker el cual se quedó sorprendido, acto seguido apuntó en ella rápidamente para después arrancar la hoja y guardarla, luego se disculpó.

- ¡Eso fue… Lo siento Doc! un arranque de inspiración, no debo cortarlo porque se me pierde.

- ¿Cómo hizo eso, quiero decir como hizo esa extraña voz?

- ¡Oh! Un sintetizador portátil mire.

Peacemaker miro aquella cosa que parecía un colgante y luego sacudió la cabeza retomando el tema.

- Señorita Scratch, disculpe que le diga esto, pero a pesar de ser tan agradable es muy desconsiderada, entiendo lo que debe sentir la Señorita Octavia.

- ¡Quizás sí! Y por ello le pido perdón pero ese es mi estilo, antes diré esto, querida Octavia, lamentó mucho lo que te he hecho pasar, pero sólo quería agradarte, los cuadros, los tubos luminosos que te he traído, el lavaplatos, todo lo hice con el fin de agradarte, eres una chica muy amable y refinada sólo quería que te relajaras un poco, bueno quizás lo del lavaplatos estuvo mal pero es que tenía un ritmo que no pude ignorar, además creo que un baffleplatos es algo muy loco, en fin, créeme Wuby cuando mis padres se dieron cuenta de mis actitudes musicales me metieron a un conservatorio, al igual que tu estudié a los grandes maestros sólo que mi forma de sentir la música es diferente, querida, tuve muchos problemas en el conservatorio ya que no entendía lo que deseaba mi maestra de mi y eso me deprimía, llegue a dudar de mi vocación si en verdad mi marca estaba correcta, pero un día que salí de descanso, pase por una tienda de instrumentos electrónicos que era atendida por un pony llamado Sound Wave, fue el que me enseñó que la música es como la magia, está dentro de ti, recorre todo tu cuerpo y el saberla expresar depende de uno, nadie lo expresa de igual forma, tú también debes sentirlo Wuby cuando estas ejecutando una pieza llega un momento que quieres tocarla a tu gusto interpretarla a tu manera, ¿Cierto o falso?

Octavia bajo la cabeza sin decir nada.

- ¡Lo suponía! Wuby el tocar un pieza magistralmente no quiere decir que siempre la repitas una y otra vez de la misma forma como un disco, lo que la enriquece es el sentimiento la pasión con que la ejecutas, pequeñas variaciones y adiciones son lo que separa un verdadero artista de un ejecutante, piénsalo los grandes maestros crearon sus obras con instrumentos casi de la edad de piedra, imagina lo que pudieran hacer ahora con la tecnología que tenemos, bueno, como pude saqué los estudios del conservatorio y después me dediqué a lo mío, las mezclas, ¿sabes? La música clásica no está peleada con la moderna y me sentiría muy honrada si tú y tus compañeros me acompañarán alguna vez a hacer una mezcla que tengo desde hace mucho en la cabeza.

- ¡Y-yo no lo sé!

- ¡Anda, vamos! Además tengo una muy buena razón para pedírtelo.

Acto seguido sacó un par de fotos que traía consigo y se la mostró, Octavia no supo que decir, en aquellas fotos se le veía en plena fiesta, su rostro bañado en luces multicolor denotaba una gran sonrisa, a pesar de que en esa foto sus ojos estaban cerrados se notaba una intensa alegría liberada.

- ¿P-p-pero cómo?

- ¡Linda tengo cámaras por todo el sitio transmitiendo en vivo en todo momento!

- Los chicos de mi grupo me convencieron para ir y-yo no quería.

- Pero ve lo alegre que estas, ni siquiera pareces tú, me sorprende la forma en que te alocaste, gritando y saltando por doquier, incluso entraste al Slam de esa noche, ahora entiendo porque tenias bastones luminosos el otro día que entre a tu cuarto por el peine.

Octavia agachó la cabeza, estaba completamente sonrojada y terriblemente mortificada, Vinyl al notarlo le habló con suavidad.

- Tranquila Wuby, no tienes por qué ponerte así, debes saber que mi música también sirve para sacar todo el estrés, alocarse, gritar e incluso de vez en cuando dar uno que otro golpe, bueno, no tan fuerte como el que le diste al Doc

Peacemaker se volvió a mirarla con una mezcla de sorpresa y enfado.

- ¡Lo siento Doc! Pero ese golpe fue impresionante, ahora, una cosa más, Wuby sé que no nos llevamos nos todo este tiempo y por más que quise no pude entrar en tu onda, siento todo lo que hice pasar, te doy mi más sincera disculpa, mañana dejaré tu casa y me iré a Sugarcorner con la chica Pp en lo que reconstruyen mi casa.

Vinyl respiró profundamente después de esa larga disculpa, un silencio incómodo invadió la sala, incluso Peacemaker juraría que podía escuchar a Kaijiro moviendo algo en la parte de arriba.

- ¡Emm! Bueno Señorita Vinyl eso fue sorpresivo, Señorita Octavia, ¿tiene algo que decir al respecto?

- Y-yo no sé, quiero decir, bueno, Vinyl, no sabía todo eso de ti, la verdad me es sorpresivo saber que estudiaste en un conservatorio y todo eso, además, sobre lo de aquella vez en tu fiesta, la verdad sentí algo que jamás había sentido las luces el sonido de aquella música y ver a todos esos Ponis completamente exaltados moviéndose al ritmo que ponías, aquello enervo mis sentidos y surgió algo en mi, que no conocía que poseía, me... "destrampe", Vinyl no tienes por qué irte de mi casa quiero darte otra, no, quiero que me des otra oportunidad de entender tu particular forma de ver la vida, sólo que no tan alocada.

- ¡¿Entonces quieres decir que podemos tocar juntas?!

- Buenooo, quizás, deja le preguntó a mi grupo a ver qué opina.

- Vinyl se encogió y repentinamente se estiró, dando un salto en medio de la sala, lanzando tal grito que sobresaltó a Peacemaker y Octavia.

- ¡Ooooh, yeah nena! Sabía que no me defraudarías, acepto seguir en tu casa y prometo no ser tan escandalosa ni modificar tus muebles o cualquier otra cosa sin tu permiso.

- ¡Gracias Scratch! Pero una que otra sorpresa será bienvenida.

- ¡Oky Doky Loky!

Peacemaker suspiro al ver que ambas chicas se reconciliaban y su consultorio seguía de pie.

- ¡Genial! Esto debemos celebrarlo, permítanme traer unas frescas bebidas.

Ambas chicas asistieron y Peacemaker salió por la jarra de cidra de manzana, en la cocina se encontró con Kaijiro.

- *¡Peace-san! ¿Te encuentras bien? me preocupé al no escuchar tus gritos de dolor.

- *Emm, no sé cómo responder a eso pero te diré, todo salió perfecto, ambas chicas están en paz y sólo me costó un golpe en la mandíbula, ahora a celebrar.

- *¡Felicidades Pease-san! Luego me explicas que clase de brujería fue esa que me arrojó fuera de casa.

- *¡Por supuesto mi buen amigo, te cuento más tarde, ahora a terminar esta consulta!

- *¡Suerte Pease-san!

Peacemaker salió de la cocina y entró de nuevo al consultorio donde encontró a ambas chicas platicando animadamente de sus respectivas profesiones.

- ¡Aquí la tienen Señoritas! Frescas bebidas para celebrar.

- ¡Gracias Doctor!

Ambas respondieron al unísono, mientras disfrutaban aquella dulce cidra, Vinyl comenzó a cabecear de nuevo y a tararear rítmicamente, Octavia abrió los ojos a sabiendas de lo que pasaría a continuación, Vinyl dejó de cabecear y repentinamente saltó en medio de la habitación muy exaltada.

- ¡Wuuuujuuu, Doc! Acabo de componer una canción en honor a este momento, me gustaría que le diera el visto bueno, ¿qué dice?

- Qué está... ¿Bien?

Peacemaker respondió demasiado rápido sin alcanzar a ver la negativa de Octavia, la cual sólo atinó a llevarse los cascos al rostro, acto seguido Vinyl apareció su bafle de potencia nuclear, el cual encendió y al recibir los primeros impulsos musicales, lanzó una onda sonora de tal magnitud que la casa consultorio voló en pedazos, de no haber sido por el Bass & Tremble Shield de Vinyl la cosa hubiera sido más grave.

- ¡M-MI CASA, MI CONSULTORIO, MI FANTASMA, MIS COSAS! ¡OH DULCE CELESTIA!

- ¡Uuups! Olvidé bajar el volumen de nuevo, por eso perdí mi casa, lo siento, Doc. Soy mala, pero no se preocupe, esta misma noche daré un super rave para pagarle todo y me comprometo a reconstruir su casa en pocos dias, lo juro por Celestia y Luna que serán mis invitadas de esta noche, por mientras, oye Wuby ¿crees que tengamos espacio en casa para el Doc?

Octavia todavía aturdida por la explosión balbuceo algo, pero Peacemaker se adelantó a responder.

- ¡N-no se preocupen! Tengo un amigo que me recibirá por unos días, sólo, sólo tengo que encontrar mis libros y otras cosas, "¡Snif!"

Ambas chicas se despidieron de Peacemaker quien no quiso su ayuda para buscar sus cosas ya que en realidad buscaba algo más.

- *¡Kaijiro, Kaijiro-san, responde!

Peacemaker, comenzó a sentirse mal por su fantasmal amigo el cual no aparecía, estaba por rendirse cuando el samurái se materializó delante de él.

- * ¡POR MIS HONORABLES ANCESTROS! ¿¡QUÉ FUE ESO!?

Al otro día en el cafetín al aire libre, Peacemaker platicaba con su amigo Stargazer.

- ¡Discúlpame amigo! Pero tenía una cita con una chica y por eso no me encontraba.

- ¡Está bien! No pasa nada, al final pase la noche en Sugarcorner, por suerte la rosilla estaba fuera; que si no ni dormimos, en fin, gracias por recibirme estos días.

- ¡De nada! es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, dime, sobre esas chicas ¿al final compusieron esa melodía de la que me hablaste?

- ¡Y de qué forma! Tendrás que escucharlas, hicieron algo ni muy alocado ni muy tranquilo a mi parecer es algo muy armonioso que va muy bien con ambas y por cierto, me parece que incluso lograron convencer a Lyra para que tocase con ellas, lo que más me sorprendió es lo rápido que hicieron dicha mezcla, verás me dieron dos boletos para que asista esta noche, que tal si vamos a verlas, sirve que me relajo un poco.

- ¡Genial cuenta conmigo!

Fin.

Nota:

Bien en realidad si me preguntan sobre a qué canción me refiero al decir que la hicieron juntas pues es la siguiente pero lógicamente fue hecha por un Dj, en fin pero me gusta imaginar ambas intervienen en ella, pueden escucharla en el link de abajo, algo más sobre la voz masculina de Scratch se me ocurrió de otra canción llamada The Day After The Party que también podrán escuchar una liga más abajo, ahora si espero que les haya gustado esta sección y nos vemos pronto.

Pachelbel - Canon in D Hollidayrain Trance Remix

/watch?v=2uzjSYOVoaY

The day After the Party

/watch?v=TpZsgbBqgKU


End file.
